The Best Entertainment
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: For Memory of Alessa. When Aria T'Loak finds out that Liara has the asari councilor's office bugged, she decides to kill two birds with one stone by seducing Councilor Tevos in her office and embarrassing her 'rival'. explicit Aria/Tevos, FemShep/Liara


**Pairing:** Aria T'Loak/Councilor Tevos, Liara T'Soni/FemShep

**Spoilers:** Mass Effect 1, 2, 3

**Prompt:** Memory of Alessa wanted kinky desk sex between Aria T'Loak and Councilor Tevos. So I wrote it. I am going to hell. I tagged this FemShep/Liara because that's where my fans are, poor Tevos doesn't have her own tag, and also because they are definitely in this, particularly at the end. Major exhibitionism here, dirty language, biting/spanking/scratching, and a touch of D/s. Basically, Aria seduces Councilor Tevos in front of Liara's Shadow Broker cam because... well... she's Aria, and she can do whatever (or whoever) the fuck she wants.

...

**The Best Entertainment**

...

Shepard was back.

Aria wasn't surprised, of course. She already had eyes and ears everywhere, even though she had only been on the Citadel for three weeks. Her sources had informed her that the plucky human was making port several minutes before the Normandy docked. Unfortunately, the asari couldn't give Shepard her full attention at the moment. She had a minor annoyance to deal with first.

"So, you admit that you and your thugs are here illegally."

Aria blinked slowly, affecting an air of boredom, but her response came quickly, and not just a little sarcastically. "Yes. And it only took C-Sec three weeks to figure it out."

"I don't care who you are," the immigration officer's hand sliced dismissively through the air and she took a step forward, intruding on Aria's space. "You're required to go through processing like all other refugees. Come with me." She turned to go, obviously expecting Aria to rise and follow her.

"I don't think so." The Queen of Omega - she still thought of herself that way, the Illusive Man wouldn't be able to keep his greedy hands on her empire for long - sighed and turned to one of her many bodyguards. "Sheerk, get me the asari councilor."

Within moments, a life-sized hologram of Councilor Tevos was standing in front of the couch (smaller than her old one, unfortunately) where she held court. She clasped her hands behind her back, lifting her chin and standing tall. "Greetings, Aria. Is there something you need?"

Aria considered asking Tevos to take the stick out of her ass and stop being so formal. They had known each other on and off for years, harboring a mutual, wary respect. Tevos was smart enough to overlook some of Aria's criminal activities, as long as they didn't directly involve her, but also proud enough to resist being bribed or influenced directly. Aria didn't try, so it was a mutually satisfying arrangement. However, the councilor did owe her a few small favors. "I'm being asked to submit to immigration processing."

"Of course you are." Tevos bent her head and began keying in authorization on her Omni-tool. It took all of two seconds. "Done. What else can I do for you?"

"Nothing, thank you."

Aria rarely said thank you, and Tevos had to hide her surprise. The councilor paused, and then nodded her head. "My pleasure," she murmured before turning to leave and ending the call. That gave the pirate queen pause. Had there been something... extra in Tevos's voice, or was she just imagining things? Maybe the Citadel was starting to drive her crazy.

_'My pleasure...'_

Aria cast a bored glance back at the immigration officer. "I think we're done here." With a frustrated huff, the human woman stalked away, not bothering with any parting words.

_'Is there something you need...?'_

Aria shook herself and refocused on her surroundings. She couldn't risk abandoning her control. "Enjoy the show, Shepard?"

Seeing her opening, Shepard approached the royal red couch, taking a seat about a yard away from Aria. "I guess there's one rule on the Citadel, huh?" she said.

_'What else can I do for you?'_

"I guess so." This was Shepard's fault, she decided. The scent of sex and another asari was all over her, the little pureblood playing at Shadow Broker and doing a better job than Aria wanted to admit. Asari hormones were a powerful thing, and Liara was still a maiden despite her exciting new career. Pheromone production usually increased in preparation for (or after) taking a lover, and they had to be strong enough to stimulate the corresponding endocrine systems in completely different species. Shepard was clearly 'marked', whether she knew it or not.

_'My pleasure...' _Damn it. She really needed to get Tevos's voice out of her head. Fucking dancers was one thing, but it had been a while since Aria had been with anybody interesting. Of course, one of her favorite pastimes was seducing someone that considered themselves her equal and then completely dominating them to prove a point.

They talked for a few minutes about various topics of interest – Aria's plans to unite the merc gangs, the loss of Omega, how she was going to rip the Illusive Man limb from limb. Simple things. And then Aria brought up something that surprised both of them. "So, how's your little girlfriend? Enjoying the Shadow Broker's resources? No hard feelings about the last agent she sent to spy on me. I did have my bodyguard shoot him between the eyes instead of torturing him this time. Professional courtesy."

Shepard sighed, suspecting, as Aria did, that Liara had far more than just one agent to keep an eye on the former Queen of Omega. "That's between you and her." The human wasn't exactly thrilled that Liara was the Shadow Broker, but couldn't deny that her lover's network of resources was invaluable. "She's got her nose in everything now. You know, I think she even has the asari councilor's office bugged," she said, remembering the little show she had seen earlier.

Well, that was interesting.

_'What else can I do for you...?'_

Privately, and perhaps even subconsciously, Aria made a decision. The pieces were falling in place around her, and the opportunity was just too delicious to resist. Tevos had definitely been flirting with her. It had been a while, what with losing Omega and dealing with the trash on the Citadel. And if she was lucky, maybe she could pull one over on Liara in their constant game of one-upmanship. It would serve her right. Perhaps, after she got over the shock, it would even buy her a few favors. Aria could always use those, especially from someone as influential as the Shadow Broker. And she had to admit that the exhibitionist in her found the idea... strangely appealing.

_'Is there something you need?'_

Yes. There was definitely something Aria needed. But first, a little inspiration wouldn't hurt. If Shepard was anything like most humans, enough alcohol would loosen her lips, disciplined Marine or not.

"Want a drink, Shepard? I'll treat you, even if the drinks in this piss-poor excuse for a nightclub are decidedly... unsatisfactory."

Two hours later, Shepard was passed out on her couch, and Aria had all the information she needed. Part of her wanted to leave the drunk human to her own devices, but caution won out. It wasn't that she gave a damn about Shepard, Aria told herself. She didn't care about anyone else, except perhaps her lost daughter, but the dead couldn't hurt her anymore. Feelings and attachments were too costly. The human still had a part to play. Someone had to stop the Reapers. But since they might all be dead in a few months anyway, Aria decided that she deserved a little fun.

. . .

Aria had spent a week beforehand getting ready. Preparation was one of her strengths, and probably the main reason that she was still alive today with so many enemies. Preparation and secrets.

When she went about seducing someone, whether for business or pleasure, one of her favorite tactics was to find out everything they liked beforehand. It made her seem so much more intoxicating and difficult to resist when she knew exactly which script to follow. She already knew several of Liara's little quirks thanks to an intoxicated Shepard, but uncovering Tevos's kinks was more complicated. She finally hit gold with one of her Fornax contacts. Since the company was basically a monopoly because of their keyword-filterable database, almost everyone used them or one of their subsidiaries when it came to pornography... and Aria had seen enough of the galaxy to know that everyone browsed for porn on the extranet once in a while, no matter how much they denied it. Even salarians, although she didn't really want to linger on that topic.

Her contact was a part-time hacker as well as one of the company's database managers, and with a few (read: a lot of) credits in the right pockets – including Tevos's attaché, who was probably working for Liara, now that Aria thought about it – she had the Councilor's Omni-tool serial number and her recent search history.

Apparently she was in luck, because Tevos preferred other asari... almost exclusively. There were one or two human female clips scattered throughout as well, but that made sense, considering the similarities between the two species. It also explained why the Councilor had never taken a bondmate. Some asari still bonded with each other, and they certainly had sex with each other, but it was whispered about and looked down on, particularly if the couple wanted to have children. Tevos had probably decided the blow to her political career wasn't worth it.

With a small smile lingering around her lips, Aria decided to take a break from browsing through Tevos's history. Instead, she opened another window on her Omni-tool and began typing a message.

_TO: [REDACTED]_

_FROM: A. T'LOAK_

_SUBJ: You owe me_

_In a few hours, I'm going to forward you some video footage you might find interesting. You can always use more political leverage for your dealings with the Council. In lieu of payment, I want an open-ended IOU from the Shadow Broker herself._

_PS: Tell the turian agent working behind the second bar to pull out unless he wants my mercs to take care of him. Your spy in Tevos's office is sexy. I might have taken her to bed if I didn't have bigger plans. The next time you send an agent to kill me, can you choose one that looks like her?_

_PPS: Don't listen to anything your girlfriend tells you, it was her fault she passed out on my couch._

Satisfied with her message, she hit send and stood up. "Keep everything under control while I'm gone, Sheerk," she said to her bodyguard. "I'll be back in two... three... a few hours. I have a meeting with the asari councilor." The surly batarian frowned when he realized that Aria was leaving his protection. He knew the asari could take care of herself, but he hated it when she went dark for a few hours. Everything always seemed to go to shit while she was gone.

. . .

Tevos shifted in her seat, checking the clock on her Omni-tool for the fifth time in as many minutes. She wasn't normally so impatient, but her next appointment was no ordinary work meeting. The councilor had blocked an entire half hour out of her busy schedule for Aria T'Loak, and she was late. Somehow, Tevos knew that the pirate queen was doing it on purpose, maybe to keep her on edge. She had no idea what Aria wanted from her, but it was obviously something big. She just hoped the other asari didn't try to bribe her. That wouldn't end well for either of them.

Finally, just when she thought she might send a biotic blast into the ceiling out of sheer jumpiness, her attaché paged her over the comm. "Councilor? Your next appointment has arrived." Her assistant, Neota, was just a few years past her hundredth birthday, and she had only been working for Tevos a few months, but the girl was smart as a whip and seemed to be thrilled with her new job. Today, however, her voice seemed rather breathless and high pitched, and the councilor had a good idea why. Aria had obviously done something to fluster her.

"Thank you, Neota. Send her in."

When the door buzzed open, Tevos had to force herself to stand. It was difficult to find her balance. Aria was quite a sight with her clinging black pants and white leather jacket. Tevos had always thought the popped collar with the red underside was a bit pretentious, a bid for attention, but she couldn't deny that it worked. She suddenly understood why Neota's voice had been so strange. Perhaps Aria hadn't frightened or flirted with her at all. Just the sight of the Queen of Omega was enough to take anyone's breath away.

She imagined sliding that jacket off strong shoulders and down lean, well-muscled arms, caressing the leather with her hands –

'_Stop it..._'

The asari councilor blinked, trying to clear her head. "Good afternoon, Aria," she said. She had a lot of practice forcing coherent sentences out of her mouth while her mind was elsewhere. "I hope your stay at the Citadel hasn't been too unpleasant so far. I expect it's not the environment you're used to."

"Sickeningly uptight," Aria admitted. She didn't, however, wax poetic about exactly how much she despised the place this time. Her mind was on other things for once. In fact, Tevos was a nice distraction from her problems.

The councilor shivered as Aria's eyes lingered on her for several extra seconds, obviously appreciating the way her high-necked dress clung to her figure. She wasn't sure whether the intensity of the other asari's gaze made her feel annoyed, vulnerable, or excited. Tevos had always been attracted to Aria, but that fact had never bothered her before. Almost everyone was. But now, she was skirting the dangerous line between harmless admiration and acting on her attraction.

Those hands, clad in black leather gloves, grasping her hips tight...

_'Stop it.' _She hoped Aria couldn't read her thoughts in her body language.

"So," Tevos said, knowing that if she didn't fill the tense, sexually frustrated silence (at least, it was sexually frustrating to her... she had no idea how Aria felt), something drastic might happen. "I assume you need my assistance again. Is C-Sec giving you any more problems? Problems I can legally help with, of course," she added as an afterthought. Just because she and Aria were tentative allies didn't mean she wanted to get involved in anything messy.

Aria's lips curled at the corners, and her smile made Tevos shiver. There was something wicked behind it, wicked and dangerous. "I recall you asking me if there was anything else I needed a week ago," the pirate queen said, stepping forward and leering at her prey across the desk. "I do need something, as it turns out. Badly."

The low purr of that voice. She was sure it would be even sexier against her ear...

_'Stop it! Sleeping with a powerful criminal is a very, very bad idea. Just _thinking_ about sleeping with a powerful criminal is a very, very bad idea.'_

Tevos wasn't a complete idiot. She knew the look in Aria's eyes. But part of her couldn't help asking, "and what exactly is it that you need?"

"You."

This was the most difficult part, Aria thought as conflicting emotions warred on the councilor's face, her tattoos shifting slightly as the muscles around her mouth and eyes moved, unsure whether to smile, frown, or speak. Knowing that words wouldn't help her now, Aria used her physical presence to her advantage, stalking around Tevos's desk with just a few prowling strides and coming up behind her. She braced both arms on the surface of councilor's desk with Tevos in between, effectively trapping her. They were close enough to share body heat, but not an inch of skin or clothing touched – yet.

"You need... me?" Tevos spoke slowly, but clearly, obviously trying desperately to keep her voice from shaking. Aria considered that a minor victory.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

Yes, Tevos thought, it actually was hard to believe. There were more reasons than she could count not to go through with this, but... _'Stop it. You're not a maiden anymore, you have responsibilities and a reputation...'_ But the councilor knew that she was only fooling herself.

"If you try and search my memories beyond what I give you during the meld, I'll have to kill you," she warned, reluctant to surrender her tight control even as she felt herself giving in. "I don't want that."

"I'm not interested in uncovering your state secrets," Aria said, pretending to sound bored. "At least, not this way. It's... too easy."

"Give me one good reason to trust you."

"You shouldn't trust me." Centimeters apart, the two asari locked eyes, taking each other's measure. "Why are you fighting it, Thea?" The councilor flinched at the overly-familiar use of her first name. It sounded dangerous coming from Aria's lips, but she couldn't ignore her body's reaction to that voice. "We both know I'm going to be fucking you over your desk in another minute, so why don't you just get that dress off and bend over? Maybe then I won't have to destroy it. You probably want something to put back on later... Oh, and page that cute assistant of yours and tell her we're not to be disturbed for the next... let's say two hours. Or maybe three. Three is a safer bet. Unless you want her to join us, of course."

For some reason, that suggestion made the Tevos's stomach twist in a slightly unpleasant way. In her mind, she modified the suggested fantasy until it was more to her liking. Neota walking in on them, but only watching from the doorway... was it really so horrible to want to be the sole focus of Aria's attention, even if it was only for a few hours? Perhaps it was a little selfish, but Aria was the queen of selfish, so Tevos didn't feel too guilty. After a few moments more of their breathless stalemate, the councilor held up her Omni-tool, making sure to use voice only, and paged her assistant while Aria continued to keep her pressed against the desk. "Neota? Cancel my appointments for the rest of the day. I've run in to a... serious problem. Also, don't let anyone into my office. You can lock up and go home early if you'd like."

There was a surprised but affirmative response from the young asari, and then the brief call ended.

"So much for that suggestion," Aria said, although she didn't look truly surprised or disappointed. "I liked the part where you called me a 'serious problem', though..."

"Shut up and kiss me before I throw up my barriers and send you crashing into the wall."

Aria's eyes flashed. Then, for perhaps the only time that afternoon, she did what Tevos asked.

It wasn't a gentle kiss.

Aria's teeth found the fullest, tenderest part of Tevos's lower lip and bit down hard, tugging sharply with a low growl. She didn't normally do this, considering kisses a waste of time. Aria only truly enjoyed kissing with an exceptionally skilled partner, or when she was trying to prove a point. This time, she was fortunate enough to have both a skilled partner and a point to prove.

When a hand gripped the back of her neck, pressing a little too insistently against the sculpted ridges there and trying to direct the movement of their mouths, Aria pulled back, taking away the privilege that Tevos had only just gained. "About the dress..." the former queen of Omega snarled, "either take it off, or I'll rip it off."

"I'd like to see you try."

Aria smiled. "Part of me expected you to like it that way," she said, her hands flaring with biotics as she gripped the collar of the councilor's high-necked dress.

"What way?" Tevos asked, swallowing hard as she felt Aria's warm fingers so close to her vulnerable throat.

"Rough."

Aria's glowing hands tore the dress down the middle with a satisfying _Rrrrrip_, thoroughly enjoying the look of surprise on Tevos's face as her eyes darkened to a deep, swirling black. Aria felt the faint brush of something, a presence intruding on the border of her mind, and steadfastly ignored it. Tevos didn't get to choose when they melded. That was her decision to make, and her new, impatient lover would just have to wait.

"This is like a bad fetish vid," Tevos said flatly, frustrated by Aria's attempts to block her. She didn't bother removing the rest of the dress, which was split down to her breastbone. If Aria wanted her out of it, the pirate queen would have to put a little more effort into it than that.

"Is this the part where I call you a whore?"

Tevos's face twitched. "Goddess, you'd be perfect if you just stopped _talking_..."

"It's cute how you still think you're in control here." Determined to reestablish the balance of power, she picked up where she left off and widened the tear down the front of Tevos's dress, pressing their still-clothed hips together, the first contact of their warm bodies. She leaned forward, smirking when Tevos read her body language and deliberately exposed her neck, tilting her head to the side and giving Aria's teeth and tongue access to her throat.

Inwardly, she congratulated herself as she purposefully bit down too hard, enjoying the way her pinned lover's breath hitched. Liara would appreciate the moment later. Apparently, the only reason she didn't normally walk around with bright purple hickeys all the time was a professionally matched and very expensive blue concealer. That little tidbit had come to her courtesy of an inebriated Shepard. She didn't even put a dab of Medi-gel on them like normal people. For some reason, the Shadow Broker enjoyed seeing the reminder in the mirror when she washed off the make-up.

Realizing that thinking about Liara was distracting her from the warm and willing (although still not quite submissive) asari right in front of her, Aria tugged Tevos's arms out of her thin sleeves with a few quick jerks of fabric. This time, the councilor helped her, shucking the dress entirely before getting to work on her underthings. Aria made a point not to remove any of her own clothes, including her black gloves. Secretly, she wanted to feel Tevos's warm skin against her hands, but she knew the texture of the leather (and all its implications) would drive her lover wild. Another discovery she had made during her very thorough research.

Tevos noticed that Aria wasn't stripping and rolled her eyes. "Really, Aria?" she said, slightly exasperated but still obviously excited at the prospect of... whatever this was. A mistake, probably. "Oh well. You won't be able to feel my tongue through your pants, so there goes that idea... Your loss."

Aria didn't rise to the bait. She had to admit that the mental image of the proud asari councilor kneeling to service her was an interesting one, and the power dynamics at play appealed to her ego, but she wasn't going to let herself become distracted from the very specific scene she had planned, and fantasized about, in advance. "_Your_ loss," Aria corrected. "Maybe next time I'll let you have the privilege of licking me... if you beg prettily enough."

Tevos didn't want to think about that statement too much, or she realized that she _would_ beg, and she wasn't completely ready to give in to Aria's absurd demands yet. The other, more rational part of her knew that she had already lost the war, and these little verbal skirmishes were mostly meaningless.

"How do you know I'll agree to a second time? I could still change my mind now, as a matter of fact. So far, all you've done is stroll in here, claiming you want to sleep with me in one breath and insulting me with the next... not to mention tearing my clothes. You're paying for the dress, by the way."

Instead of being insulted by Tevos's limited but accurate assessment of the situation, Aria laughed. "All right, enough foreplay. Bend over and find something to hold on to."

"Make me."

Aria was never one to dismiss a challenge. She grabbed her prey by the shoulder and whirled her around, twisting an arm behind her back, and was thrilled when Tevos actually struggled for a moment. Aria made sure that she only slammed the other asari onto the desk just a little too hard. "You forgot to say please. You have terrible manners."

Tevos lost some of her composure – what little of it remained – and moaned as Aria's hand cupped firmly between her legs. Well, if the Queen of Omega was anything, it was direct. She didn't usually waste time when what she wanted was right in front of her.

Aria smirked, admiring the lovely picture she had created for herself. Councilor Tevos, stripped completely naked and bent over her work desk, breasts trapped against the flat surface. Casually, Aria kicked her lover's legs apart, trailing her fingers through the wetness smeared across the councilor's warm inner thighs. Obviously, she had hit each and every one of Tevos's weak spots. The set-up, the verbal banter, the biting, keeping her clothes on, forcing her down onto the desk...

"If you ask nicely, maybe I'll fuck you," Aria offered, even though every muscle in her body was twitching, tensing, straining to keep from doing just that. But she had never been one to ruin a scene with her needs – and this was clearly a scene. Come to think of it, Aria couldn't remember the last time she'd had sex outside of a scene.

Tevos was frustrated, but needy enough to play Aria's little game. "Please..."

"Please... what?"

"Please fuck me."

"Please fuck me..." Aria let her voice trail off, waiting for the answer she wanted.

"Goddess, Aria, if you don't stop being so frustratingly smug, I swear I'm going to throw you through the wall and find someone else to take care of this!"

The criminal's fingers hovered just outside her entrance, grazing over slick flesh, but not pressing in. "Wrong answer," she said, giving the delicious backside in front of her a not at all gentle smack. That was mostly for Liara's benefit – another secret kink of hers. She had a feeling Tevos wasn't fully appreciating the spanking because of her frustrated state of mind. Oh well, she thought, perhaps next time. "Try again. Please fuck me..."

"Please fuck me, Mistress. _Queen,_ if you prefer_._ Whatever you what. What is it the humans say... Ma'am?"

"I rather like Queen," Aria drawled, ignoring the note of sarcasm in Tevos's voice. If the councilor wanted to play the reluctant bottom to retain some shred of her pride, that was fine with Aria. She would still have to bottom. Finally, she impaled her fingers to the third knuckle in one smooth thrust. "But ma'am will do." Again, that was for Liara's benefit. The human term meant nothing to her, but the little pureblood would enjoy it.

"You are such an egotistical, insufferable... Oh Goddess, _yes_..." Tevos couldn't find it in herself to insult Aria anymore. In fact, she couldn't say anything at all. Goddess, how had she managed to find just the right pace and the perfect amount of force with no meld to guide her? Perhaps Aria deserved to be a little full of herself. Not that Tevos would ever tell her that.

Aria gave the councilor's raised backside a firm pinch. "Clever girl, not finishing that sentence. I wouldn't want to stop."

Tevos lifted her head from the desk at that suggestion, staring over her shoulder with wide eyes. Then, they narrowed to slits. "Don't you _dare_ stop now, Aria T'Loak, or I'll... I'll... something horrible!" She tried to come up with the most horrible punishment she could think of. "I'll tell you I love you and ask you to make love to me."

She was pleased to see Aria's face twitch. For a moment, the pirate queen was thrown off her game. Then, she frowned. "Pissing me off isn't going to get you off quicker, you know," she said, forming her fingers into a hook and curling down sharply as her thumb fell into a steady, circular rubbing motion. "Maybe this will work better if we meld. If it gets you to shut up, I'm all for it."

Tevos didn't get the chance to offer a biting reply. She found herself falling, falling into blackness... the blackness of Aria's eyes, even though she couldn't see them because her face was pressed against the surface of the desk again. _'Of course, you wouldn't even give me a courteous 'Embrace Eternity' warning first...'_

_'Shut up, or I'll make you shut up.'_

It was fun, Aria decided, being in Tevos's mind. The feelings on the surface were all lust and sexual turmoil, which she liked, and a string of seething resentment, which she savored as she brushed against it, enjoying the bitter texture. Feelings had textures and tastes and sounds, Aria had discovered, and sometimes the darker feelings were also the sweetest. True to her word, she didn't try to blast through the very obvious mental barriers that protected Tevos's work life. The other asari must have studied with a very powerful matriarch to guard her mind so closely.

Then, once Tevos was finally acclimated to her presence within, the meld truly started.

Aria had been with many different species over the course of her long lifespan, and all of them had their advantages and disadvantages, but _Goddess,_ she had forgotten how sweet it was to have an equally skilled partner working at the union from the other end. It made everything so much freer. Movement was easy and gliding and perfect, and a stray thought – perhaps from Tevos – crossed Aria's mind: if the stuck-up asari zealots that thought they should only mate outside of their species actually experienced this, they would choke on their words.

The harsh, rhythmic thrusting motion of her hand and the delicious burning of her wrist muscles was enough to anchor Aria in the physical realm as she explored the landscape of Tevos's mind. Even though the asari had deliberately cordoned off the secret, work-related sections of herself, she sent all of her personal feelings, even the insecure ones, towards Aria in a powerful wave. It was a hot mess of need and confusion and desire, which Aria couldn't help but return. She was surprised when she came to know that Tevos hadn't been with anyone since becoming the asari councilor, and briefly wished that she had been just a little gentler with her earlier.

Meanwhile, Tevos was overwhelmed by the sheer presence that was Aria within her. Powerful, commanding, intense. She was relieved when Aria didn't try to take anything that wasn't being given, because the sheer force of her will was incredible. In addition to raw, hedonistic lust, Tevos felt a trickle of fondness. Aria _liked_ her. Perhaps even admired her. She was curious, a little wary, but interested. For some reason, that thought was more intoxicating than anything else. She felt a sharp pain on the inside of her cheek, and realized that Aria had bitten down on the side of her own mouth, obviously trying to focus through the pleasure. That was one of the glorious things about the meld – every sensation in their bodies was echoed through the union. Aria could feel the phantom touch of her own fingers between her legs despite the fact that she was fully clothed.

The two of them began pushing deeper within each other, grasping with invisible hands, clinging, pushing so close that their identities began to blur. 'I' became 'we' and their heartbeats fell into sync. Thoughts smeared through the rapidly fading borders that separated them.

_The press of full breasts against a smooth back. Warmth shooting along their spines. A hot little tongue, slightly ticklish. Lips latching onto an exposed neck, exploring the ridges. The graze of teeth. Pressure, sharp edges, release. 'Gah – perfect... bite down again, like that...'_

_Twitching warmth, clutching at easily sliding fingers, squeezing and bearing down –_

Aria was fascinated with Tevos's hips. The way they moved against her, greedily seeking more of her fingers, unwilling to let them go for more than a moment and keening every time they sank back inside. _'Aria, please...'_ the councilor begged with what was left of 'her', a real plea this time instead of a mocking one.

That was when Aria remembered the camera. She couldn't believe she had forgotten. The swirl of arousal and guilt was far too sudden and strong to hide. Tevos felt it as well, although it confused her. _Wait, guilt?_ She had killed people, lots of people, without feeling a twinge of guilt. Why in the universe had her conscience chosen now to act up after disappearing for years?

_'Say it out loud. I want to hear it in your voice, not your mind,'_ she asked anyway, trying to shove the moment of remorse aside.

"Aria, please... more – Aah!"

In what was surely an impressive display, Tevos pushed her upper body off of the desk, breasts shoved forward and head thrown back as Aria's teeth sank into the taut muscle of her shoulder and held there. The shared orgasm was so intense that Aria almost lost her balance, and had to grip Tevos's right hip and the edge of the desk to keep from crumpling to the floor.

The next minute was full of heavy breathing, rapidly thudding heartbeats, and a confusing swirl of emotions that neither of them could quite sort out. They left the meld reluctantly, trading mental caresses every time they pulled further apart. Tevos was the first to regain her voice. "I can't believe you still have your clothes on. Arrogant much?"

Aria sighed. Thought about it. Reached to undo her pants. Both of them flinched slightly with a mix of pleasure and pain as her fingers withdrew. "Fine. But you owe me. Here, put those pretty lips to good use." It was difficult to undo her button and zipper one-handed, but the warm pull of Tevos's mouth around her fingers was worth it. She was surprised when Tevos pulled her into another, shallower meld, deep enough to trade images, but she didn't object.

_Tevos, her face buried in Aria's neck, sobbing her release into the completely naked pirate queen's shoulder. She was sitting up, perched on the edge of the desk with Aria standing between her legs, knees hooked firmly around the other asari's waist, both of their hands working in unison. Aria could feel sensation along with the imagery, including a few well-placed scratches between her shoulder blades and a deep, throbbing ache between her legs, which was being soothed and heightened at the same time by Tevos's fingers. Damn, Tevos was skilled at melding if she could transmit the echo of sensations that weren't even happening to her... yet._

Aria snapped back to reality, but she had to admit that the image haunted her. "Pushy, aren't you?"

"Are you going to take those pants the rest of the way off, or do I have to rip them off you?"

"You're paying for them if you do," Aria quipped, making sure to put an extra wiggle in her hips as she pulled the leather pants down past her knees and kicked them aside. Then, she shrugged out of her jacket. "All right," she said, giving her new lover another firm smack to the behind, "get in position. Kinky bitch."

"Says the asari who made sure this whole tryst was recorded. Really, Aria, you should work on your mental barriers."

The former Queen of Omega didn't miss a beat. "Is this the part where you blast me through the door?"

"I don't have any clothes to put on. I doubt C-Sec wants to see one of their councilors naked."

"Better you than Valern or Sparatus."

Tevos sighed and turned over, pulling herself into a seated position on the edge of the desk. Fortunately, it was warm thanks to her body heat. "And there goes the mood. You ruined it. No oral sex for you."

"Oh, did I? Oops." Aria brought Tevos's wrists up to her lips and kissed the inside of each one. It was a surprisingly tender gesture. "Seriously, how did you know?" Perhaps, Aria thought, she had underestimated Tevos. She was impressed despite herself.

"Too many dirty vids. It's what always happens. So clichéd, too... You made a mistake, though."

"What?"

"I already support Shepard's fight against the Reapers. She doesn't have any reason to blackmail me. Nice try, though." Tevos turned around and stared at an inconspicuous corner of the wall behind the desk. "Liara, I have some classified information from Thessia you might be interested in next time the Normandy docks at the Citadel. Make an appointment with my attaché, will you?"

Aria smirked a little when she realized that Tevos still didn't know about Liara's cute spy, but decided not to mention it. It wouldn't do to reveal all the Shadow Broker's secrets. Liara would probably be pissed at her for giving away the fact that the office was bugged. Obviously, Tevos had picked it up sometime during the meld.

"So, how about we make that little picture of yours a reality?" Aria asked, hooking the councilor's knee around her newly naked hip. Tevos groaned and got to work putting those scratch marks she had envisioned down the middle of Aria's back. She deserved a little pain anyway.

. . .

Liara blinked. Her eyes stung slightly from staring, wide-eyed, at the screen for too long. Forcing herself to remove the fist that she had stuffed in her mouth to keep quiet, she switched off the monitor. The footage would always be there later if she wanted to..._ 'No. Stop it.'_

The hickeys... on top of the desk... bent over... _'Stop it...'_

Apparently, there was only one way to take care of this.

With shaky legs, Liara stood up and began taking off her lab coat. Once it was on the floor, she went to work on her pants with one hand and selected a familiar icon from her Omni-tool with the other. "Shepard, could you go down on – _come_ _down to_... my office for a minute? I need you."

"Okay!" Shepard's response was enthusiastic, particularly since she had no idea what Liara had in mind. Or perhaps she did, thanks to Liara's little Freudian slip (Lieutenant-Commander Williams had taught her that human expression).

That taken care of, the archaeologist finished stripping, not even bothering to pick her clothes up from the floor, and lowered herself to her hands and knees on the mattress. Hopefully, Shepard wouldn't need any more clarification or encouragement.

. . .

_TO: A. T'LOAK_

_FROM: [REDACTED]_

_SUBJ: RE: You owe me_

_You are a bad asari and you should feel bad. Awful, terrible things are in your future, Aria T'Loak. You'll get your favor, you twisted, evil, wonderful creature._

_PS: Try making love to her next time. It's better that way._

_PPS: If I catch you giving my bondmate alcohol again, you won't begin to imagine the horrors that await you._

Aria scowled at Liara's suggestion, her face scrunching with distaste. Obviously, the Shadow Broker had suffered some sort of brain damage. Sex overload from watching the feed from Tevos's office, maybe.

Still...

She looked down at the sleeping form resting beside her. Tevos's head was resting just above her left breast, her breathing deep and even. Aria was actually surprised when the other asari spoke, her eyes still closed. "Shut that thing off, would you?"

Charming.

"We should do this again."

"Which part? Illicit desk sex on camera? Scandalizing the hovercar driver? Destroying my apartment?"

"Only the living room. The bedroom isn't..." Aria squinted, trying to make out how much damage their biotics had done in the dark. "Okay, only the living room and the bedroom."

"The kitchen, too."

"Fine, yes. We should do all those things again. I'm not T'Soni, I don't do romance. But I think we can agree on a... mutually satisfying, extended physical arrangement."

"Is that your version of a relationship?"

Aria scowled, scrunching her face in the same unpleasant way she had after reading Liara's messages. Who did those two think they were? They were crazy, the both of them. "It's an arrangement that happens to involve lots of sex. Take it or leave it."

Apparently, Tevos had decided to take it, because Aria suddenly found herself being thoroughly kissed. What had started out as a game (and a big middle finger to Liara) had turned into something much more interesting. Truly skilled sexual partners were surprisingly hard to find, and Tevos had definitely proven herself to be in the 'skilled' category sometime during the move from the desk to the floor, and then the hovercar. They were just lucky that Tevos had a spare change of clothes in her office, the little liar, and that some species couldn't tell one asari from another. Otherwise, she could just imagine the headlines from al-Jilani.

. . .

"Oh my God, Liara, what has gotten in to you?"

Liara didn't answer. Her head was currently buried between Shepard's thighs, and she was quite content to stay there. When the human tried to urge her face away with a gentle tug to the back of her crest, Liara let out a low, primitive sort of growl and returned to what she had been doing.

"You're going to kill mmmm-eee..." The Commander's words became lost in a high-pitched, startled moan as Liara's lips latched onto her and sucked. Realizing that Liara wouldn't be dislodged or distracted from her goal, Shepard sighed and gave in. She really didn't want Liara to lock her wrists in place with biotics again this time – and she would, if she felt like she wasn't getting her way. "Oh fine, but this is the last one."

Liara pulled away for a brief moment and smirked, the lower half of her face glistening. She made a show of licking her lips and wiping her chin with the back of her hand before sucking the wetness from her knuckles. "Multiples don't count."

Shepard didn't have time to come up with a suitable argument, because then Liara's wicked purple tongue was inside her, doing delicious things that made her very core unravel. She had walked right in to that one...

Sort of like how she had walked in to Liara's cabin earlier, only to find her on all fours facing the headboard and deliciously naked. Never one to turn down an offer like that, Shepard had tried to give Liara what she wanted, but one shared orgasm and a lot of bite marks and scratches later, the asari was far from satisfied. That was when she had flipped Shepard onto her back with her biotics, forced the human's fingers between her legs, and ridden her hand until both of them nearly passed out. Shepard had expected to get a rest after that, since Liara usually wanted to cuddle after they made love. This time, Liara had trapped Shepard's wrists in a small singularity field, spread her legs, and dived in. She hadn't let up since.

"At least meld with me. You've already given me three..." There was a muffled protest, and the feel of vibrations surrounding her sensitive tip made Shepard's hips squirm. Her heel kicked lightly at Liara's back, her knee tightening where it was draped over the asari's shoulder. "Fine, four! You said multiples didn't count, so I thought –"

Liara melded with her, probably in an effort to get her to be quiet and submit, and Shepard was treated to a very interesting sight.

_Two asari, writhing together on the floor of what appeared to be an office. One held the other's head tight between her legs, chin tilted upward, the tendrils of her crest falling between her shoulders as her back arched in ecstasy._

_'Wait, is that...?' _Shepard suddenly realized that she was watching Aria T'Loak experience a very intense orgasm, judging by the profanity spilling from her lips even as she gasped for air. _'Liara, what the - when did you...? Oh God...' _She had just recognized the facial tattoos of the other naked asari, and her mind was blown. Then, her astonishment melted into pure physical bliss as Liara started using her mouth in earnest, mercilessly driving them both over the edge. She reached down, trying to find Liara's hand, glad that her bondmate hadn't restrained her this time. Their fingers laced, gripping tightly as they both rode through the rough, unyielding aftershocks.

"Liara...?"

The asari crawled over Shepard's sweat-covered body, dropping a kiss just below her navel and pausing to swirl her tongue around each nipple before biting a plump, well-kissed lower lip. Shepard felt another set of aftershocks hit as she tasted herself on Liara's mouth, and was relieved when her lover offered a lean blue thigh for her to rub against. The pressure helped, and she collapsed back onto the mattress. "Where did you get _that?_"

Aggressive Liara was suddenly replaced by shy, awkward Liara once again, and the archaeologist-turned-information-broker blushed. "Um... the extranet?"

Shepard's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "There's a sex tape of Aria T'Loak and Councilor Tevos on the extranet?" People were going to die. Hundreds of them. She should probably do something...

"No. I mean – Shadow Broker network... This is all Aria's fault!" Liara stammered.

"Aria's fault?"

"She _might_ have purposely seduced Tevos in front of the camera after finding out I had her office bugged... which _you_ told her when you got drunk and passed out on her divan a week ago. And don't even get me started on the other things you mentioned while you were at it."

Shepard realized what she had to do immediately – redirect the blame before she got in even worse trouble. "Liara T'Soni, you are a very naughty asari, watching that kind of thing."

"Aria told me to," Liara blurted out, sounding far younger than her one hundred and nine years.

"Since when do you do what Aria tells you? You're the Shadow Broker! Half the time, you're trying to kill her..."

Liara considered this. "Maybe I should send fewer agents to assassinate her... but I think she's bored on the Citadel. The attempts on her life are for her entertainment, really."

"That's actually kind of sweet, in a really weird, messed up sort of way. Oh well," Shepard said dryly, remembering the vivid mental image, "obviously Aria has someone else to entertain her now."

"I have to find a way to get her back for this. Goddess, that woman is infuriating."

"We are not making a sex vid," Shepard said flatly.

Liara blushed, and then stammered. "No! Oh, no... I'm far too shy to... I don't think we – I will come up with something else. Besides, it wouldn't be an effective method of revenge if she enjoyed it."

"True. So..." She glanced over at Liara's Shadow Broker monitors, unable to hide her curiosity. "You still have that vid?"


End file.
